


Burn

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Сэм обещал, что его очередная война за справедливость - последняя. Что он вернется, и все будет хорошо. Сэм всегда лгал. Лидия? Она всегда его любила.





	

Ты обещал, что вернешься, знаешь? Помнишь об этом хотя бы слабо, совсем-совсем немножко, хотя бы так, как люди вспоминают, что сегодня понедельник, а не среда, то, как дети узнают лица родителей? О-о, даже если не так, то ты обещал мне, Сэм. В каждом, сукин же ты сын, письме, звонке, слове. Говорил, что я значу для тебя что-то; значу для тебя больше, чем войны, чем голод в Африке или средней Азии, что-то, что заставило бы тебя однажды глянуть на меня, а не на главную страницу какой-нибудь миролюбивой группировки, борющейся за права средних классов, в тусклом мониторе. Я не хочу видеть твоего трупа, любовь моя. Я не хочу видеть твоего бледного, обескровленного лица, на котором явно будет глупая, до дьявола счастливая улыбка. Улыбка, которую получила смерть, но не я. Знаешь, я не желаю слышать больше твоих вдохновленных речей, твоих слов, верований в лучшее. Ты говорил об этом, когда я раскрывала тебе сердце, ты говорил об этом в постели, говорил об этом всегда. Я не желаю видеть твоих незрячих глаз, любовь моя, в которых некогда горела надежда, не хочу видеть то, как ты был счастлив, страдая за других. Умирая за других.   
  
Ты сломал меня, Сэм Краудер.   
_Я надеюсь, что ты сгоришь._


End file.
